Suki Suki no Mi
|user = Phoenix Redfox }} The Suki Suki no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create, control, and transform into, distortions in space. "Sukisuki" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means Space or Universe. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Space-Space Fruit. It was eaten by Phoenix Redfox. It was mentioned as one of the fruits with the reputation of being invincible. Strengths and Weaknesses The Suki Suki no Mi is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Phoenix is able to produce as well as become Spacial rifts. With this in mind, Phoenix is able to Warp, Bend, expand and shrink Space itself. Phoenix is able to utilize Space in alot of way's like To instantly create or deplete space around herself, which can be used as a form of teleportation to change location and can be used in reverse and change the location of the enemy. Phoenix can also use it to enhance the amount of times her attacks and as well as can be used as an offensive attack when she attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent. It can cause sever internal damage or worse; death. With the Power of the Suki Suki no Mi Phoenix can basically warp, bend, flip, crush, control and otherwise manipulate all physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing. It allows only the ability to manipulate Space, not to defy its laws, so gravity, friction, and many other rules will still usually apply. However, it is possible for users of this power as seen by Phoenix, to give the illusion that she is manipulating gravity by Floortilting or by manipulating spatial pressure, such as decreasing the spatial size of a area without altering its structure. Since space and time are closely related, Since Phoenix has mastery over the Suki Suki no Mi, she is immune to any time-based techniques and effects, to the point of negating or distorting time itself. Other than that, this Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Phoenix has so far been shown using this fruit is for combat/Stealth and drastically augment her Attacks' strength and speed. She mastered the Devil Fruit Suki Suki no Mi to the point of perfection where she can turn into space reflexively if attacked. This ability was proven true when Inazuma cut her head off while she was distracted. Phoenix also seems to be able to fake defy gravity using the Suki Suki no Mi's powers to eliminate her own weight by Warping Space Around her, allowing her to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods, as seen in her aerial battles against the Bartholomew Kuma. Phoenix’s named attacks are the follows: * : By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into a void of space and creating a swamp of space, Phoenix can sink her enemy into it. The adhesive, space mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. The size and depth of the created swamp depends on the user's skill and the amount of Energy used, but if the user is an expert in this technique, it will always be possible to make a fair-sized swamp which is extremely effective against a great number of enemies or when having to face gigantic creatures. This is called Black Swam in the Viz Manga and simply Black space in the FUNimation subs. * : Phoenix warp a large amount of space to her gun. The high concentration of warping space produces a sound reminiscent of many solar flar, hence the name. She speedily fires it into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique can be classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Space Fire. * : Phoenix kneads and warps space into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful Martial Artist. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. * : Phoenix slash through space in order to slice through the third dimension. Anything occupying the said space will suffer the slash, and since it splits the third dimension itself, there is no defense against it. Furthermore, these blades appear instantaneously, so evading is very difficult. * : Phoenix negates the effects of the Earth's gravity within a certain area (large or small) and then create a new gravitational force on another surface, such as a wall of the ceiling, meaning that they can walk on them with ease and no adverse effects by change the direction which gravity pulls objects within a certain area. * : Phoenix Creates a Barrier made out of Space that can prevent things entering the warp and harming him. Flashbacks Attacks * : a Flashback only special attack, Phoenix wraps her body in a layer of warped space that, instead of being used offensively, it is used to electrically stimulate her nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster to danger and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. Trivia *The Suki Suki no Mi is considered by some to be an opposite, of sorts, to the Jisa Jisa no Mi, which has similar power over time. References External Links * Space - Wikipedia article on Space. * Universe - Wikipedia article on the particles of Universe. * Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. * gravity - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Phoenix to stay afloat. Site Navigation Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO